


Tanabata 愛 / たなばた Love

by Maaitaiyou



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-15 14:32:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17530511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maaitaiyou/pseuds/Maaitaiyou
Summary: Due to his family reputation, Sho had to keep his marriage as a secret from his family.New Modernage version of Tanabata story..?





	1. Aiba Hikoboshi and Sakurai Orihime

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic for Sakuraiba Tanabata with the prompt from my fellow Sakuraiba shipper  
> @ShiroGaMau_ars Hope it meet your expectations and sorry for the grammars.

Chapter 1

Sakurai household was filled with distinguished guests who came for their annual Christmas party however once again the heir of the Sakurai Corporation, the biggest tycoon of Japanese property, was nowhere to be seen which disappoint most of the ladies and business partners who wished to introduce their daughter, hoping to be in laws with the family. Sakurai Sho, the eldest son of the family, never participate in any of the Christmas or new year party. He is a hardworking and talented businessman. He was chosen as the top 20 of the most eligible bachelors in the world and top 3 in Japan for five consecutive years. Although his successful stories always published in most magazines all year round, his private life remain a secret and he always cautious of every of his movements. This caused curiosity among the public and the paparazzi who tried to catch him in action, but none ever succeed. Not only the public, even his own family were clueless about it. His parents were curious but never interfered since he had working hard as the heir and never failed to meet their expectation. As much as they wanted him to get married, they had to keep their promised to let Sho decide himself when it came to his life partner. 

 

Being born as an eldest heir of big corporation, Sho was aware that his perfect life was much planned since he was in his mother stomach. He obediently listens to his parents being the best son and best example to his younger siblings till he met the love of his life 15 years ago when he went on a trip with his grandparents to suburb area in Japan. They fell in love at the first sight and still deep in love with each other till now. He is the reason why he worked so hard and obediently followed his parents order. He needs to gain his parents trust to protect their love. While the other students were busy thinking of their future during their final year in high school, he started to build his own property investment portfolio although he needed his grandfather's help for the name since he was still a minor. By the time he graduated from the University, he is already a young business man with billions worth of properties in his own name. He was thankful to his grandparents who always supported him and wished for his happiness. They except his love with open heart and his grandfather was the one who taught him how to protect his love. "Even when you are rich, you are as good as poor when there is no happiness and love in your heart." His grandfather's advice engraved deeply in his heart. When his parents wanted him to join their family corporations, he agreed with two conditions. First, he will work harder than anyone but every end of the year he needs one month break from 24th December till 25th January and his parents have no rights to questions or disturb him during this period. Any urgent matters must go through his secretary or his grandparents and only them can contact him. Secondly, he is responsible for his own choice of his life partner and his parents have no right to choose or to arrange any business marriage for him. As much as he hates to threaten his parents, this is the only way for him to protect his love. Reluctantly, his parents accepted the conditions, knowing Sho is capable to lead his own life even without his parents support and with his grandparent backing him up."Love surely made people do crazy things." Sho grinned at his best friend aka his secretary comments. Ohno Satoshi was his best friend since childhood and his most trusted person. Ohno's father used to work with his grandfather. He is good in keeping secret even Sho's parents unable to break it despite all the bribes given to him. "That is the power of love. You will feel it when you found the one for you." Sho replied. Satoshi went closer to him, so he can whisper to Sho ears. "How long more are you going to keep your marriage as a secret. I'm surprised he was still with you even after all these years. Both of you deserve to love freely." Sho smiled at his friend. He knew the other care for him, but he needs to ensure he was fully prepared before it was out in open.

 

**************************************************************************

 

"I'm sorry sir, as much as we are thankful for your trust in our restaurant, it is our tradition that we are close from 24 December to 25 January every year so we are unable to take your request for the catering, however we can offer you French cuisine from our partner's restaurant and I guaranteed you will be satisfy with the food quality". Ninomiya Kazunari, the restaurant manager, felt bad to reject his client's request but he had no choice. He dialled a familiar number as soon as he hangs up the earlier call while typing an email. "Seems like I'm getting a good business deal?" Nino laughed at Jun's word on the other line. "I'm emailing you the client's details and their request. Please follow it up as soon as possible, he is waiting, and he is one of our most precious client" Nino replied. "And yet your boss is fine introducing him to us instead of compromising his holiday?" Jun asked. "You know this holiday is much more precious to him above anything else and since he is one of your restaurant's investor, he still earned the profits, so he doesn’t care." Nino replied while sending the email to Jun, the head chef of their French restaurant branch, Jules Le'Bistro. He hangs up the phone after Jun confirmed he had received the email and will follow up with the client. It had always been like this whenever there are requests during the holiday period for their Chinese restaurant which belong to his best friend Aiba Masaki, it will be referred to Jun if the clients are fine to change their course from Chinese to French Culinary. Jun's reputations as one of the top 5 French culinary Chef played an important role in persuading the clients for the change.Nino and Masaki are childhood friends, while Masaki met Jun in cooking school, but Jun then left for France to focus on French cuisine. The Chinese restaurant originally ran by Masaki's grandparents, but he took it over when his grandfather passed away and his grandmother unable to handle it alone before she passed away 5 years ago. "Someone is happy to meet his love." Nino just love to see his best friend flushed face. At first, Nino was against their relationship because he knows it won't be easy especially with the other family background, the chances for his best friend being hurt is high and he can't bear to see his best friend in pain. But seeing how much they love each other, how the other manage to make Masaki happy and felt love after the death of Masaki's parents, he accepted it with a warning to the other that he will kill him if he ever hurt Masaki. "Can you stop teasing me" Masaki tried to be angry but the pink spot on his cheek showing his true feeling. "I just love to see your shy bride look. We must leave now, or you will be late” Nino drove him to the lovebirds’ secret marital home in the suburb. Nice house with a nice view of the lake in front of it. Quiet from the busy city life and far from everyone. Perfect hidden place for his well-known prince charming.

 

Sho was welcomed with nice smell of food but his love was nowhere to be seen. He went to their bedroom and heard the water running in the bathroom. "Masaki!" "I'm here Sho-chan" Masaki shouted from the bathroom. Sho took off his clothes to join his lover in the shower. He missed the other although they talk on the phone and exchange pictures on his private phones daily. Masaki shivered as soon as the other arms on his waist. He missed the other touch. "Happy Birthday Masaki." The other turned him and claimed his lips. He can't hold back anymore and returned the kiss. "I missed you so much Sho-chan, I want to feel you" Sho looks at the other sad eyes. He knew the other was suffering but never complain and he feel guilty for being the source of his lover's unhappiness. He pinned the other to the glass door and preparing him. Masaki moans aroused him and his member twitched to enter him as he missed him like crazy too. Masaki shouted when his love entered him in one fast move. It's painful but it was the pain that he is longing for. "Sho-chan... deeper..." Sho didn't need to be told twice. He pushed it deeper and his right hand touching the other member jerking it off. Both came moaning by each other's name. "I love you Sho-chan" "I love you too baby". They cleaned themselves and get dressed. They walked hand in hand to the kitchen to have their dinner. Sho always love Masaki cooking and no one can cook as good as him even his own mom. Masaki cooking always reminded him of his grandma home cooked meal. 

 

After dinner, both cuddling together in front of the small fireplace in their house. They bought this house a year after their secret wedding in Hawaii before Masaki grandparents passed away. Only their three close friends and both of their grandparents are there. Sho parents are still unaware of it. They used to meet at Sho grandparents house, but they were almost caught by Sho's mother when she came for sudden visit. To avoid suspicions, the house was bought under Masaki's name. They had missed each other so much. They do meet occasionally at Tokyo as friends with the others to avoid any suspicions. Just like Orihime and Hikoboshi, these are the only days they can be together as who they are sharing their love. Their close friend called them the Tanabata Couple “We should change our name Aiba Hikoboshi and Sakurai Orihime.” Masaki suggested “and why am I the Orihime instead of you?” Sho asked unhappy to be given the girl character. “because you are the spoil brat between us” Masaki ran away before Sho could catch him. Masaki knew how much Sho hate to be called as a spoilt brat and it was the best way to tease him.

 

Both fell in love at the first sight when Masaki helped Sho, when he fell from a horse 15 years ago, while he was at a nearby farm during the summer at his grandparents’ holiday home in the suburb. If not because of Masaki, Sho may not be able to walk when he fell down after the horse he rode suddenly went wild. Masaki who was helping at the farm for his summer holiday managed to pull the horse before it steps on Sho. Since then, they became closer and declared their love for each other before Sho went back to Tokyo two weeks after the incidents. At first, they thought this relationship may not be worked out especially with Sho status. Although both stayed in Tokyo, they won't able to meet and love freely due to Sho's family reputation. Masaki was reluctant to continue their relationship after he found out the truth about Sho's family but Sho was adamant to continue it. At first, they met every summer however it caused them to miss each other birthday. Since their birthday was apart by 33 days, they decided it will be the perfect time for their own Tanabata period. They will meet on Masaki birthday and parted on Sho’s birthday. Fortunately, both of their grandparents accept their relationship and always supporting them. They exchange a Christmas gift. Sho received a maroon sweater with his name on his left chest and Masaki received a dark green muffler with his initial. Sho passed him another gift for his birthday. Masaki used to whine how he only got one gift from his family and friends because his birthday was on Christmas eve, but Sho had always prepared two gifts for him. Masaki love the watch. He blushed when he read what's written on the small card.

"This watch will remind you how much I love you every second of my life." - Sakurai Sho. 

Masaki look at Sho. "For every second my heart beats only for you" Masaki claimed the other lips till they are breathless. "Make love to me Sho-chan". Sho carried him princess like to their bedroom to show the other how much his words meant.


	2. Am I too easy?

Chapter 2

 

The days they spent together passed by too fast. It's been a week since Masaki's birthday and their three best friends will join them for new year. Past seven days was peaceful since they had spent together in the house without any disturbance as if the world belong only to them. After the new year they will travel to other cities. Thanks to Satoshi efficiency, they always manage to travel safely without being recognized and followed by paparazzi. They were busy cooking for dinner when they heard someone cleared their throat. "I guess we reached at the right timing" Jun said smiling happily. "Hey! You guys supposed to reach earlier, and we supposed to cook tonight's dinner together?" Sho said angrily but everyone knows that he was happy to spend more time alone with his husband. "Sorry, we have some issues just now, so we had to play detective for a while" Nino replied. Both Sho and Masaki look at Satoshi for explanation. "I was followed when I left home, so I need to make a roundabout before changing car and met with them. Masaki was worried. "Don't worry, I manage to confuse them, and we are sure no one following us here." Jun assured his best friend who was about to cry. "Don't worry baby, I'm here with you" Sho assured his love. Jun took over to help Masaki in the kitchen while Sho went to set the table with Satoshi and Nino however he felt an awkward vibe between the two. Even when they are eating, both were quiet and tried to avoid each other while Jun became more closer to Satoshi as if provoking Nino jealousy. Masaki can't stand his curiosity and asked Jun when both were smoking in the veranda. "Didn't you know that both of them like each other?" "What!" Sho went to his love when he heard the other shouted. "Are you okay baby?" Sho asked. "I'm okay, they are not okay?" Masaki pointed to the two sitting at each end of the sofa. "They were awkward today? Do they fight?" Sho asked. It was not the first time they met and both had known each other as long as Sho knows Masaki so it was weird to see them act like strangers around each other. "Sho! you are slow. Can't you see that they are shy around each other? If they fight they won't even seat on the same sofa." Jun explained. "It's seemed something happened when they met two nights ago but none of them want to talk about." Sho and Masaki were surprised. "No wonder Satoshi came more frequently to the restaurant. I've seen him more than I've seen my own husband." Masaki said. "Eeeh! I'm not aware that he went there." Sho tried to remember but he didn't have any memories of Satoshi mentioning about his visit to Masaki restaurant. "He usually came during lunch hour, eat and left. So, I thought maybe he came to eat, and we didn't manage to talk since it was busy but I did realize his eyes following Nino's movement." Masaki said. "We should help them." Masaki suggested, and they were thinking of an idea how to get them together. 

 

"Jun are you okay?" Nino asked seeing Sho and Masaki helping Jun walking back to the living room. "He slipped on the floor and sprained his ankle" Masaki explained. "We should go to hospital." Satoshi suggested. "Its fine, I don’t think I broke it, but it was swelling that made it painful. I guess tonight I have to sleep at the study room as I won't be able to climb the stairs up to the guest room." Masaki tried to hold his laugh. As much as he didn’t want Jun to sleep alone, that is the best solution they had, to give both Nino and Satoshi time together. "It's okay, I will accompany you tonight." Nino answered fast. "Nino! Please, You Know the study room is not big and the sofa bed is enough only for one person. It will be better for you to sleep in the room upstairs. " Jun tried to convince Nino whose face now red as tomato thinking that he will need to sleep alone with Satoshi in the same room. "But If you need anything no one will hear you?" Nino still tried to find his way out. "Okay if you are worry that much, I will just sleep in the living room, so you can hear me if I need anything." Jun insisted. Nino tried to talk but Sho snapped him before he could say anything. "Are you worried about Jun or you have problem to sleep in the same room as Satoshi? You don’t have any problem sharing room with him before. Or Satoshi, do you mind?" Sho turned the questions to his best friend. "I don't mind it's not we never shared a room before" Nino gave up and agree to it. His heart beat faster remembering the incidents two nights ago and he hope morning will come soon. Jun, Masaki and Sho relieved when their plan succeeds. After finishing their wine, both Sho and Masaki excused themselves to their room. Masaki face was red when Sho carried him princess like to their bedroom in front of their friends. It was not the first time Sho did it, but their friends tease made him shy. Jun chased Nino and Satoshi away, saying he need to sleep now. Both Sho and Masaki, hiding behind their room door and satisfied when both reluctantly entered the guest room. "I hope we will have a new couple when we woke up tomorrow" Masaki said happily. "Well, done with our cupid role, and it is time for our own cupid moments" Sho pushed the other to their bed and towering on top of him. "Don't you feel tired doing it every day?"Masaki asked, cupping the other face. "When I have my sexy baby in front of me? That will never happen" Sho claimed the other lips, drove them to hot steamy night and celebrating the arrival of the new year in their own sexy way. 

 

Satoshi broke the silence when it was killing him, something that he never did as far as he remembered in his life. "Hmm, if you are not comfortable sharing the bed with me, I can sleep on the futon." A hand gripped his left wrist to stop Satoshi from taking out the futon from the cupboard. "Don't you think that you need to apologize for what you did two nights ago?" Nino asked. "Why should I when both of us enjoyed it?" Satoshi's replied made him furious. He almost slapped the other face if Satoshi was a second late to stop him. "Am I too easy for you, who you can fuck and forget just because you are drunk?" Satoshi can feel the anger in the other. "Do you think what we did was just a fuck? I am not that bad to fuck my own friend for a night stand and 5 cans of beer were not enough to make me drunk." Nino was confused, he was sure the other was drunk the other night and need his help to send him home. "So, you pretended to bring me to bed? I'm so stupid to trust you to think of you as my friend." there was no anger, but Nino's voice filled with disappointment when he let go of the other wrist. Satoshi felt the pain in his heart as if it was stabbed by the other's word. He pulled the other up to his arms and claimed the other lips. Nino tried to push him away, but it feels so right, and he lost to the other warmness. "I didn't fuck you Nino, I made love to you. I love you from the bottom of my heart. " Nino was lost, the confession was too much for him to handle. "I really love you, but you always gave me a mix signal that made me confused and I'm bad in expressing myself. That night, I didn't pretended to be drunkto bring you to my bed. I just wanted to spend more time with you but when you responding to my kiss at my house, I thought you felt the same as me. I'm sorry that I've got ahead of myself and I.." Satoshi unable to finish his sentences when two soft lips felt so right on his. "I love you too Satoshi, that is why it's hurts more when I thought you were just fooling around." Nino confessed. Satoshi pulled the other closer into his arms. "We are two idiots who can't expressed our feelings well". 

 

Nino was surprised to see Jun walk normally in the morning. "Your ankle recovered fast." Nino said sarcastically. "Well if we didn't do it, both of you won't open up to each other. You know how much it killed me to be in the same car with both of you yesterday?"Jun replied smirking at the other two while shaking his head. "So, Satoshi-kun! Do you have any announcement for this new year?" Sho asked with a big grin along with excited Masaki and Jun. "Hmm... Me and Nino are together now." Nino covered his face with his palm. He was sure his face was damnly red right now and both Masaki and Jun kept teasing him. Sho and Satoshi smiled looking at the three best friends. "I believed from now on, you will start to do the crazy things too." Sho said while putting his left arm on his best friend shoulders. "Maybe I will be crazier than you." Satoshi replied looking at his shy lover who tried to run away from being teased. It was his first time to see this side of him and can't help to be amused by the other cuteness. They separated when it was time for Masaki and Sho to board their shinkansen to Hokkaido.

 

Times flies too fast. After spending 2 weeks together is Hokkaido and Sapporo, they went back to their house. Satoshi is always there to make sure their getaways were safe from paparazzi eyes. It will be their last night together and tomorrow both will go back to their respective house in Tokyo after celebrating Sho’s birthday. Masaki was quiet for the whole day after he came back from buying the ingredients for their dinner tonight even their sex was lifeless. Sho knew there was something bothering his love but when he tried to ask, Masaki just replied that he was feeling unwell till Satoshi send him a screenshot of news from a gossip magazine about him and the daughter of his father's best friend who is also Sho's childhood friend. He realized the reason the other was hurting. "Masaki!" Sho called but no replied. He knew the other still awake but pretended to be asleep. His heart was aching when he saw the tears in the other cheek. Sho blamed himself for allowing this gossip to happen. All this while he had tried so hard to avoid any rumours as he knew how much the other felt insecure even after they were married. They are supposed to enjoy and celebrated Sho birthday that night, but he can’t when his mind was disturbed. He can't even enjoyed their sex and he knew the other was hurt by his actions. Masaki tried to be strong and this was not the first rumours about Sho surfaced but usually it will only be a paragraph without any photo but this time, the rumours was covered in two full coloured pages with photos of the two families enjoying their dinner together that made the rumours of possible marriage will happen between the two families. At first, he didn’t realize it, but he became curious when two high school girls expressing their jealousy towards the girl. His heart pained when he saw the photos along with the article about the closeness of the two families, how both Sho and the girl are a good match in every aspect and looks good together. Masaki knows the girl and he know when the dinner took place, but it was still too painful to see it. Seeing the photos made him felt so small and made him realized the difference between the two world they lived in. "You are the only one for me Masaki. Give me a bit more time and I will end all this misery." The other turned him to face him and pulled him into his arms although Masaki still pretended to be asleep. Sho's warmness calms him, but Masaki was too scared if one day this warmness will be taken away from him. Sho felt his love snuggled closer to him despite the silence, only soft sobs heard from the other and it was enough to cause the pain in his chest.


	3. It's time to make a move

Chapter 3

 

Unfortunately, the interest towards the rumour were bigger than Sho expected. Marriage between two tycoons families surely made a good headline. Nino came to fetch them since Satoshi might be followed. Surprisingly, no respond frome his parents to either deny or confirm it made Sho suspicious of the source of this story. Especially, the dinner where the photos were taken was a private meeting and he was sure no one was able to spy on them. Nino sent him to his grandparents’ house where Satoshi had waited for him. Masaki dropped by to greet them. He pulled Sho into Sho's room and passed him, his birthday gift. “Happy Birthday Sho-chan. May God bless you with all the happiness in this world. I’m sorry we can’t celebrate it as we always did. Take care.” Masaki turned to leave. He won’t be able to hold his tear if he stayed even a second longer but Sho’s grip was too strong for him to resist. His tears fell as soon as the other hugged him. “Masaki!” Sho pat his back to calm him but it made him cried harder. “I’m scared Sho-chan, I’m scared of losing you” Masaki continued to cry. This is the first time Sho seen him this broken in their 15 years relationship and it broke Sho’s heart to million pieces. “You won’t Masaki, no one can do that to us. We are married, and no one can break us apart.” "We are married in Hawaii but we are not here, Sho-chan." Sho tried the hardest to control his tears and calm his love, he needs to be strong to protect his love. Masaki left the room after he was calmed and stop crying. “Don’t worry Masaki, we are on your side.” Masaki hugged Sho’s grandfather. If his grandfather was around, he will be there to comfort him. “Thank you, Jii-chan”. Sho left with Satoshi before Masaki left with Nino. “Your parents wanted me to bring you back to the main house. Seems like they prepared a surprise celebration for your birthday. It’s a family affair but with a special guest.” Satoshi passed him an envelope. They are photos of his father’s secretary meeting the magazine’s editor. Sho’s suspicions was right. The photo source was indeed from an insider. It must be the work of his parents to trap him into marriage without breaking their promise to him. “If they think this will make me surrender to their plan they are perfectly wrong.” Sho said. “They are a lot of reporters waiting in front of the main house and your personal apartment. If you go back to your parent’s house now, it will only confirm the rumours especially with that family were there as a special guest and I believed that is what your parents hoping for” Satoshi explained. “Do you have another plan Satoshi? I’m sure my parent had sent someone to my apartment to makes sure I came home” Sho asked. He was fuming with anger with his parents’ plot but he will do his best to protect his love. “Protect what you need to protect if you think it is right and it will bring you the happiness of your life.” His grandmother’s words before he left the house just now came to his mind. “They already did” Satoshi signalled him to look at the back. There was a car waiting in front of his apartment. Both Sho and Satoshi were welcome by reporters at the lobby, asking if the rumours are true, but he couldn’t answer when he heard someone shout his name. He was surprised to see his kouhais and senpais are waiting for him in the lobby. “Finally! We had been waiting to celebrate your birthday with you.” Sho look at Satoshi who wink at him. This is the best way to overturn the event. There is no way his parents can force him to go back to his main house when his friends are there in front of the reporters and they will be confirming the rumours if his family came with their special guest. Sho really wanted to see his parents surprised reactions for their failed surprised. 

 

News of him celebrating his birthday with his high school friends at his penthouse made a new headline. He was praised for his humbleness and sincerity in friendship without looking at their status. It seemed some reporter managed to catch some of his friends for an interview. Sho was happy but also curious of his parent’s next step. He was also sure his parents won’t stop their plot and he guessed it right. His mother insisted on having dinner with him but once he reached the private room only the girl was there waiting for him. “Where is my mum?” No answer. Sho received a message from his mother asking them to have fun together. Sho didn’t wait any longer and called Satoshi to pick him up. The girl tried to stop him by pulling his arm and made him almost bump into someone. “Sorry!” Sho froze at that voice. He turned to look at the one he almost bumped into, but he was gone. He looked at the girl “It’s better for you to leave now if you don’t want to shame yourself. For your information, I will never be trap in my parent’s plot” She had no choice but to leave when she realized some eyes were on them. Sho went back to the restaurant looking for the owner of the voice. He was sure it was Masaki. He remembered the other had informed him of his meeting with Jun and a new investor for their new branch of their French restaurant. 

 

Masaki threw water on his face and let the tap running. His heart clenched when he saw his love with that girl when Sho told him he will be meeting with his mum for dinner. The other had never lied to him and yet tonight he did. “I’ve never lied to you Masaki, it was not what you think?” Masaki looked at Sho through the mirror. He indeed his husband since the other manage to find him and knew what he was thinking just by looking at his face. He wants to answer but stop when someone entered the toilet. “I don’t think we should be talking here. Sorry! I still have discussion to continue.” Masaki passed by him and walk back to his table where Jun and another man were talking. “Drive me to the main house.” Satoshi didn’t ask much and drove to their destination. 

 

“What is the meaning of this father, mother? You had promised that I have the right to choose my own life partner” He tried to be calm and not to be rude to his parents. “Yes, we promised but that doesn’t mean that I will agree to your choice.” His father threw photos of him and Masaki at their grandparents’ house. “I’ve always known that you are different, but I thought you will change once you realized your positions in this family. Just because your grandparents back you up, it doesn’t mean that I will accept it. I will never allow you to pull down Sakurai reputation with your flings.” So, his parents yet to know the truth about his relationship with Masaki. “Is the reputation so important to you that you willing to let me sacrifice my life and be the father of the child of an unknown man?” He can’t hold his anger any longer. “I will do whatever I need to keep the reputation of Sakurai family and the kid is a bonus to cover your sickness. You can keep him as your bitch if you want, but I will never except him into this family” “Father!” Sho shouted, he can’t bear to hear his father insulting his love. “So, my love to a guy is a sickness for you? What could I expect of someone who only loves status and wealth. You are sick father.” He slammed the doors and left the house. He stopped when his brother called. He hugged his brother. “I’m sorry nii-chan for taking too long to learn. I know you’ve been patience and waiting for me to take over. I’m ready now nii-chan” “Shu” “Nii-chan, you’ve had done enough for the family. It’s time for you to run for your happiness” “Don’t you feel disgusted with me?” Sho asked. “disgusted? Just because you love a man. You are the best brother that I could asked for and you have your own right to find your own happiness.” He hugged his brother again. “Thank you, Shu and please take a good care of the family.”he said and left. “Satoshi! It’s time for us to make a move.” Sho said once he sat on his passenger's seat. Satoshi nodded. It may be harder, but he knows his best friend will soon be happier. 

 

Masaki was grinning when he saw the other shoes at his genkan. He felt guilty when he realized he has misunderstood the other after Satoshi told him the truth “He need you Masaki” Satoshi said before they hang up the call. Sho never changed and never lied to him. “Tadaima!” Masaki shouted. “Okaeri!” his lover hugged him. He turned to face him and claimed his lips. “I’m sorry” Sho smiled happily seeing the other smiling again. He knew Satoshi must had informed the other about the dinner. No matter what his father thinks, this is his happiness that he needs to protect. His sunshine that brightens his life, “I love you, baby” “I love you too Sho-chan” 

 

Masaki looked at his husband sleeping soundly next to him. It felt like a dream to see him there. It was the first time the other came to his house as his husband and slept in his bed. Even after they were married 6 years ago. The other was always cautious of his moves. At time he felt sad because they can't love freely like others but he knew the other did it to protect him and their love. He felt guilty for doubting him when the other loves him more than his own life. He can feel his love in his every kiss and every move. Masaki traced the other's back with his finger and laughed when the other started to react. He loves to see him pouting in his sleep. Sho is not a morning person but he needs to wake the other up since both have to work. "It's time to wake up Sho-chan" Masaki tried to shake him, "Five minutes Masaki, give me five minute" Sho said hiding his face under the pillow. "Sho-chan, you will be late if you don't wake up now." Instead of waking up, he pulled Masaki to his arm. "Sho-chan!" Masaki tried to free himself but Sho stopped him. "Just stay like this for a while." Sho playing with his hair, Masaki felt sudden pinch when he thought of all this may be taken away from him and he can't leave without him. He tried to blink away his tears. He knows he was being selfish, but he wanted to feel this every day, wake up by his side cuddling to him every night instead of only during their own tanabata period. Sho moved on top of his love, he know the other tried to hold back his tears. "Why are you crying baby?" Masaki shook his head and not looking at him. "Nothing, I'm just being emotional". Sho didn't believed him "Masaki!", “Don’t leave” Masaki replied but still avoiding to look into the other eyes. Sho turned Masaki face forced him to look at him “Masaki!” His heart clenched when he saw the other glistening eyes. “I don’t want you to leave Sho-chan. I know I’m being selfish, but I want to spend every moment with you. I don’t want to be separated from you.” Masaki can’t hold his tears anymore. Sho lied to his side and pulled him into his arms. He felt guilty for making the other suffering and crying. “I know you did everything for us but when I see you in my bed, I realized this is what I want. I don’t want to be Hikoboshi, I want to be Masaki that belong to his Sho not Orihime” Sho wiped the other tears with his thumb. For the first time Masaki voiced his sadness and Sho knew it must be too hard for the other to hold it longer. “I want it too Masaki and trust me this will end soon.” Masaki wiped his own tears and moved a bit, so he can look at his husband face. “What do you mean Sho-chan.” Sho explained to him about how his parents found out about them and his parents plot which included last night incident. Masaki was surprised although Satoshi had told him last night was a trick by Sho’s parents, he never imagined the latter seriously wanted to break them apart. 

“But I don’t want you to leave your family because of me.”  
“Masaki! We are married so you are my family. I didn’t leave them but just stay away from them. We have different views in life and I can’t sacrifice our happiness just to fulfil their hunger for status and power.”  
“What about the company? They need you too Sho-chan”  
“Shu will be there to take over my position. He is capable to do it now. He is the one who asked me to run for my happiness and you are the biggest happiness in my life.”  
“But Sho-cha...” Sho put his finger on the other lips.  
“Things may be noisy, and it may cause you trouble but please trust me and believe in me Masaki. I will end our misery. The time for us to love freely like others will soon turn into reality” Sho kissed both of his hands, wipe Masaki's tears which started to fall again with his thumb. He promised to himself not to let the other cried for him again.

 

Satoshi passed him a big envelope once he entered the car. “this will be published in two days in the same weekly magazine. They planned to create more rumours and slowly turned it into reality.” Sho look at the photos of his childhood friend came out from gynaecologist. From the angle where the photo was taken, it looks like a perfect paparazzi photo and no one will be able to guess that it was made up. The article will be about the possibility of the girl pregnant with Sho’s child and their marriage. The said magazine belongs to one of his father’s schoolmate and he was indebted to him, so it won’t be surprising if that friend decided to return the favour and he will use the same method with different channels to stop them. “they did plan it well. What about ours?” Sho asked. “Don’t worry Sho, I believed Nishiki got the best shots of you and Masaki.” Sho nodded his head. He never thought what his grandfather scared of was becoming into reality. He always thought, when Shu capable to lead the company, he will confront his parents and will be able to persuade them to accept Masaki. He realized how naïve he was to think that way. “He may be my son, but at times I felt that I’ve lost him, and I don’t to lost you too.” That is what his grandfather told him after he introduced Masaki to them. “When things become noisier and harder, make sure you bring Masaki to my grandparents house. He will be at ease there,”


	4. God is helping us...

Chapter 4

 

The article was published two days after as expected. Thanks to Sho’s popularity as the youngest Chief Operating Officer in the industry, the topic became a hot discussion all over online communities. The PR department started to wonder if they need to respond but received a strict instruction from the COO’s office to ignore it till further update. The reporters had crowded Sakurai Corporation building and Sho had to go to his office by back door. The opinions were split between fans who believed him and the opposite. Most of the fans didn’t believe it but those who believed accused him of being a jerk. The response made his parents happy since they manage to spark new fire to the rumours which they believed will drove Sho into corners and finally agreed to their arrangement. Some of the executives were congratulating him but Sho just laughed it off as it was just a rumour. Masaki saw the news, his heart clenched reading the negatives comments however it didn't bother him as much as the first article since Sho had informed him in advance about it. He was more nervous about tonight when Sho started his counter attack moves. Sho had informed Masaki about his plan and ask Masaki to be strong, Satoshi had informed him not to say anything if he was stop by any reporter as it may turned against him. "If it was too much and getting harder, I will come and fetched you. Sho had asked me to send you to his grandparents house." however as much as possible he want to stay with Sho instead of hiding behind him. As much as the other worked hard to protect their love, he wanted to support him. Fortunately, since it was early of the week, the restaurant didn't have many customers. They closed one hour earlier after all the preparations for tomorrow done. Nino will be staying with him tonight while Jun will join them after he closed his restaurant. 

 

His parent's happiness didn't last long when a new headline surfaced online that night. His kouhai, Nishikido Ryo, did a good job by starting a fire by commenting using an alias with a far photo of him kissing Masaki on earlier article. Nishikido, is a freelance reporter and working closely with one of the famous online news portals which was known for discovering hidden facts and reporting true stories. He released full article on Sho relationship an hour later with more photos of the couple, including some photos of them during their recent trip to Hokkaido. They had planned to release it at night to ensure they have enough time to spread it before their PR department could respond and took actions in the morning. More news of them were released on various online portals. Shu called to informed him that his father was furious and demanded him to come to the main house, but he ignored it. The photos were shared on various social media within the nights. It was too late to stop it from spreading in the morning. Some readers started to question the reliability of the pregnancy reports earlier and some were accusing the earlier articles was a cover up by Sakurai Corporations to hide his sexuality preference. 

 

Reporters were waiting at every place that were connected to him and it didn't take them long to find who is Masaki and his place. Masaki may not come from rich family like him, but he is a well-known chef and owner of a famous Chinese restaurant and co-owner of the only Michelin Star French restaurant in Tokyo, Jule's Le' Bistro. Both Masaki and Jun are not a foreign name in Japan Culinary industries and well known for their skills. Masaki can't leave his house when a swarm of reporters were waiting in front of his apartment. It is impossible for him to close his restaurant for the day when they had full house reservation for lunch. Their staff had called and informed that reporters are waiting in front of the two restaurants. Fortunately, it was closing and cleaning day for their French restaurant, so Jun will be there to accompany him while Nino left from the emergency exit to start their restaurant's operation. Masaki had given all the instructions to his assistant, Maruyama Ryohei to ensure the restaurant will run smoothly although he was not there. Jun stayed with Masaki till Satoshi came to pick him up. But it was Sho who came instead of Satoshi. "Sho! Why are you here? You shouldn’t..." Masaki can't continue his words when Sho claimed his lips. The other kiss always calmed him. Jun cleared his throat. "Ehm… If you forgot but I'm still here." Jun said "Sorry!" Sho answered shortly. "Are you ready? Satoshi is waiting for us downstairs." "Where are we going now? I'm don’t want to go to Jiichan's house I want to be with you" Masaki asked. Sho smiled "You are coming to my house because even Jiichan's house won't be safe for you" Jun went down first to wait for them with Satoshi. Masaki's hand was sweating and he was too nervous. Sho asked Masaki to look at him and cupped his face. "Baby! Trust me, it will be fine." Masaki took a deep breath and hold Sho hands tightly. "Never let go of my hands" Sho pecked his lips before the door of the elevator opened. Both Jun, Satoshi and a few guys from the apartment security team make way for them to walk to the car. Sho pulled Masaki in to his arms when the pushed became stronger and let Masaki enter the car first before he faced the reporters after closing the car door for Masaki. "I know all of you have a lot of questions right now but please focus your attention just to me and not him. Please refer all your questions our office. We will send out our responds accordingly. I will also appreciate if you did not disrupt his work and his business operation. Thank You" Sho bowed politely to them and entered the car. They had to go by back alley, to avoid a swarm of reporters in front of Sho's apartments. Clicks of flashes from the cameras reflected from the glass door when they saw Sho and Masaki walking to the elevator at the lobby. Satoshi and Jun left as soon as both Sho and Masaki entered Sho’s penthouse. 

 

Masaki was pinned on the wall as soon as the door closed. His lips were claimed till they were both breathless, but it didn't stop Sho from attacking his sensitive spots around his neck. Sho's hand moved to his pants, unbuckled his belt. Masaki drown in the pleasure and can't help to moan when his half-erected member reacted once it was touched by the other hand, but he can't help to wonder if this is the correct time to do it when they both know the reporters were still waiting downstairs. "Sho-chan!" He pulled the other face up to face him when Sho ignored his called. "What happen? We shouldn't be doing this right now?" Masaki pouted when the other just laughed and asked him why. "They were waiting for us downstairs and shouldn't you be in office to settle the issue?" Masaki asked. "Hmm, firstly, I never asked them to wait for us downstairs so it was not my fault if they insist on waiting, secondly, it is PR department's job to settle it and since my parents played the trick, they have to face the consequences, Satoshi is also there to monitor the situations and lastly, this is what I've always wanted to do but we never had a chance since you only came here when I'm having a party and we have to act like friends, do you know how suffering was it for me when I see you but I can't touch you? " Masaki laughed at his pouting husband after his long explanations. "So, attacking me at your house genkan is what you wanted although you always did it when we are at our home?", Masaki asked referring to their secret marital house. Sho just nodded his head. "Pervert!" Masaki said and pulled the other closer for more intense and passionate kiss. Sho carried him up by his hips to his bed room and now both lying on the other’s king bed with Sho hovering on top of him. Masaki’s hands cup his husband’s face, looking at each other knowing how much they love and can't live without each other by their side. "I'm sorry baby for making you suffered for a long time and thank you for staying with me although it was hard." Sho said and pull his lover to another lustful kiss. He can feel Masaki trembles to his touch. Both moan when their erection touched. Their hands did a good job in taking off their clothes as fast as possible. “Sho…chaan” Masaki’s low voice made him more aroused. Sho started to stroke his love erection slowly which turn Masaki into a mess. Masaki gripped Sho's hair as he felt the tongue licking softly from the basis to the tips before it’s taken fully into his mouth. Its insatiable, his grips on Sho's hair tighten and his hips starting to thrust his husband mouth harder and faster till he ejaculated deep into Sho's throat and the other swallowed it till the last drop. Sho looked at the man beneath him that belong only to him with his lustful eyes. “I love you, baby” Sho whispered into the other ears and started to trace an invisible path from his ear to his neck then to Masaki's erected nipples and it was enough to bring Masaki's member back to life again. “Make love to me Sho-chan, I want you” Sho pressed some lube to his hand and slowly started to prepare him. “Ahh!” Its pain when the first finger in although they were just together two nights ago. Sho tried to relax him with his hungry kiss, whisperings the words of love to his ears. He enters with the second finger and seeing how Masaki arching his back he knew that he touches the right spot. Third finger in and its drive Masaki insane and started to fuck his husband’s fingers. “ehmm… Sho…chan… Now… I want you now…” Sho nod and slowly let his bone replaced his finger in one thrust. He stays a while to calm his lover and start to move when his lover is ready. Only moan and the sound of skin slapping being heard in the room. “Sho...” Sho pulled one of Masaki leg up to his shoulder so he can move deeper and started to pump Masaki’s erection harder in the same rhythm. Continuous thrust to his spots and the hand pumping made his mind went blank, only moans and whimpers out of his mouth. Sho knows the other is close, he pulled him up to sitting position, Masaki lock his hand around sho’s neck holding it tight as if his life depending on it as he was close to his limit. He had no strength to move and let Sho do all the work till he came on his husband hands in between their stomach. Sho let Masaki lied on his back on the bed and thrust into him harder to find his release. With few more thrust, he came with a loud moan of the other’s name. Sho collapsed on his lover’s body and Masaki hugged him, felt bless with this love. “You are mine baby, and no one can change that. I love you” Sho whisper before catching his lover lips for light kiss. “I love you too Sho-chan.” “Shower?” Sho asked after he managed to catch his breath again. Masaki just nods. Sho carried him princess like to the bathroom. Enjoying the hot shower in the bath tub while Masaki ride his cock and came for the third time that day.

 

They finished their lunch and Masaki went to the living room while Sho did the dishes. There wasn't much ingredients in Sho's fridge, but it was enough for Masaki to cook a quick omurice for both since delivery were out of option. Some reporters still lingering around the apartment. Masaki look around inside the apartment. It was not his first time to be there, but it was the first time for him to be there as his husband. No one will believe how they lived as tanabata couple in this modern age for the past six years. It was hard for him and there were times when he felt like giving up. But knowing Sho is the one having it the hardest and how precious their love is, made him stronger to stay by Sho's side. Although he knows the reason, he can't help to feel pinch in his heart when there is no single touch of them in that house. At least in his house their photos were almost everywhere in the corner of their bedroom. As if knowing what was on his mind, Sho came closer to the sofa with orange juice in a couple mug. Sho rest his head on Masaki's lap and Masaki started to play with his hair. "Nice mug." Masaki said. Sho look up to him. "Do you like it?" Masaki nodded his head. The red and green mug connected in the middle. The red mug had Masaki's name while the green mug which is in incomplete circle shape had Sho's name and when the two mugs connected you can see the words "Always Be with You" On top of their name at the front and both their silhouette kissing at the back on the mug. Masaki loved the design. "I bought this mug for us to used when you came to this house as my husband instead of my friend." Sho sat up and look and directly into his husband eyes. "Now, since our relationship was out, I will make sure to fill this house with our touch and …" Sho stopped not sure if it was the right time but that is what he had always wanted but had to suppressed it. “and…” Masaki asked. “Move in with me Masaki. I don’t care what others said now. I just want you to be always by my side.” Masaki was speechless as the other always knew what was on his mind, nodding his head in tears. There is nothing else he wanted than living together with his husband like the other couple. They were about to kiss when Sho's phone rang. It was Satoshi and asked them to check the web link that he sent right now. What they saw was nothing they expected. It was not part of Sho's plan, but he was glad that God is helping them.


	5. loving a guy is a sickness to you?

Chapter 5

 

Sakurai Shun was too angry to even talk to his father. He never imagined that his own parents will stabbed his back. “What is the meaning of this father, how could you do this to your own son when I’ve worked hard to build the best reputation for Sakurai’s family” he tried to suppress his anger. “It was as per what you’ve seen. Why can’t I do it when it brought happiness to my grandson who never get to choose his own path in his life. If you talk about Sakurai, don’t forget, it was me who made you a Sakurai.” His father replied firmly. “I will never accept their relationship.” He argued. “Up to you if you want to accept it or not legally they are married, and I will never let you destroy my grandson happiness, don’t tell me that I’ve never warned you.” There was no way the argument will end. He left his parents house with heart filled with hatred and anger. 

 

He always knows his eldest son has different interest from other guys but when Sho obediently followed the path that they created for him, he thought he was wrong about it. Sho always working hard and never showed any interest in relationship. Although both him and his wife promised, they always thought they might change his opinion when the time comes and now was the right time for Sho to build his own family. He was too busy to ensure Sho was well prepared and stabilized his position as the Chief Operating Officer three years ago to realised that his son was indeed in a secret relationship after he overheard his son spoke words of love one night when he was approaching his office. He was late to recognize the smile that Sho had when he left for his secret break, was a smile of happiness to meet his lover instead of friends. Knowing how secretive his son can be, he asked his secretary to hire a private detective to find out his son secret lover. His wife was ready to meet the girl if she is not someone of their status and willing to pay her any amount as long she left her son. But they never expected to see photos of their son hugging and kissing a guy in his parents’ house. He can’t confront him, or his son would know that they broke their promise to him. He thought God was helping him when his best friend told him about his daughter pregnancy without a father after a night out. He thought that will be the best cover up for his son’s sexual interest. His best friend agreed and willing to accept Sho as a saviour despite of his interest even the daughter agreed to accept Sho. The marriage will not only make their relationship closer but also will make them one of the biggest power family in Japan. Forgetting his cunning genes in his son, he never expected his son would used the same way to destroy their plan.

 

He was happy when the rumours they started attracted a lot of attentions although they neither denied nor confirmed it. The second article was adding flames to the rumours and both him and his wife were relieved that it was going to the direction they expected it to be. His best friend was thankful to him till this morning when he woke up to the rumours of Sho being a gay as the biggest headlines of every newspaper and online news portal. It was too late to stop the rumours and while they were preparing to respond, videos of Sho fetching his boyfriend and brought him back to his penthouse in front of the reporters just confirming the rumours are true. While they were looking for a way out, Sho secret marriage in Hawaii surfaced unexpectedly. There is no way for them to claim the photos as a fabrication when both of his parents and his son secretary was there in the photos. He never expected that his son would get married behind their back. He was clueless. He was hoping it was not true but after meeting his father and based on his reaction he managed to confirm the truth. He regretted for leaving his son to his parents care when he was a child that allowed Sho to be closer to his grandparents more than himself and his wife. He regretted not to notice this issue earlier. He looks at his wife, she was silent and didn’t said a single word since they left his parent’s house. He wondered if his mother had said anything that upset her while he was arguing with his father earlier. He ordered the driver to go to the hotel where the press conference will be held but his wife told the driver to send them back to their house. He had to stop the press conference and his wife who had always supported him seemed to turned side. Was she going against him now? He felt lost. His younger son and daughter had always against him and supported their brother. How is he going to face his best friend if their plan failed? 

 

“Are you really a mother? If you are then I believe you should know what you need to do. I’m so thankful that you love and always supported my son but that doesn’t mean I will be thankful if you supported him blindly” This was the first time her mother in law spoke harshly to her. “Since he was a kid he had been listening to both of you. While other child enjoying their life, you made that little boy work his ass off to be the best to meet your expectations. I’ve always felt sad when I saw his lifeless eyes. That is why both of us tried our best to give him happiness that he can never feel since both of you only see him as a product instead of a child.” “But mother it was hard for me to accept his sickness even if he is my son?” Sho’s grandmother was hurt with her daughter in law reply. “Sickness? So, you mean loving a guy is a sickness to you? What had my son did to you that the lovely woman whom I chose for my son was gone. I only see both of you are the slave of the status.” Sho grandmother wiped her own tears. While his son was talking to his husband, she thought she may be able to open her daughter in law heart since she is his own mother, but her replies disappointed her. “I don’t know how you could easily accept your own grandson is a gay. I’m his mother and I can’t accept him as what he is and who knows if the guy was just after his money and reputation” Her heart broke. Both her son and daughter in law were someone else that she never knows. She never imagined how much they had changed while fighting for status. “I may not be his mother but I’m his grandmother who spent most of the time with him when you were busy supporting your husband chasing after the reputation and status. It was not easy for us too but when we saw the sparkle of happiness in his eyes talking about him, there was nothing else we hope for. Do you think someone who chased after other wealth will be willing to stay with your son for this long? Don’t judge him if you don’t know him.” She felt tired, she had thought she could put some sense into her daughter in law head, but she was wrong. Both her son and daughter in law had gone far from them. They are just someone who love their status and wealth more than their own son. “But Mothe…?” she can’t finish her words when her mother in law snapped at her “There is no point for me to talk to you but remember I won’t stay still if you tried to do anything to damage their relationship and destroyed their happiness. Don’t blame us or them if one day you had to lost them.” She left her bedroom and when to the study to find his husband where she bumped into his angry son who shouted to call his wife and left their house. “I wonder if it was our mistake to raise a son like him who only think of status?” She can’t hold back her tears anymore. Her husband patted her back to calm her. “They will realise their mistakes, for now let’s help our grandsons to fight for their happiness.” Her husband said referring to Sho and Masaki. Since Masaki, grandmother passed away, they are the only family Masaki had other than Sho and his best friends.

 

Both Sho and Masaki didn’t expect to see their wedding photoshoot surfaced online. Some of the photos of their trip to Hawaii 2 years ago were also posted. It was not part of their plan. Sho originally planned to release a copy of their marriage license. They had already sent a copy to Nishikido and was waiting for him to take actions. The photographer contacted Nishikido via email to release the photos and as per Nishikido this is better than releasing their license. According to the article, the photographer was suspicious when he read the first article as he described them as such a lovely couple. The photographer described them as a humble couple when they first met 6 years ago for the wedding photoshoot. He didn’t know, Sho is a big name in Japan till he became the COO of Sakurai Corporation. At first, he thought both were divorced after the first rumour surfaced since the last time they met was 2 years ago and people may change but he was happy to know both are still together from last night articles. When asked why he released the photos, the photographer admitted he was wrong to do it as Sho had informed him to keep the confidentiality however he did it to let people know the truth. He doesn’t wish to see Sho was blamed for groundless rumours and apologised to both Sho and Masaki for his action. Both Masaki and Sho were glad and thankful to know there are many who are rooting for them and their love but now they had to change their plan. 

 

Satoshi and Nishikido reached at the penthouse after an hour. Nishikido officially introduce himself to Masaki and likewise. They’ve met before, but he only knows Masaki as one of Sho’s best friends including the other three. After a through discussion they decided to have a press conference in 3 hours. To avoid any interference from his father, the reporters will only be informed 1 hour before the time. Sho was reluctant to let Masaki joined the conference but agreed after he was convinced that was the best way. 

 

They had to book another room when the numbers of reporters turned up for the conference were more than they expected and most of the major news paper and Online portals were there. Fortunately, the main ballroom of the hotel was free from any events that evening. As much as he was prepared, Masaki became more nervous when he found out more than 100 reporters came despite of the short notice. “Don’t worry, Aiba-chan, it will be fine.” Nino patted his best friend’s back to calm him. Only him and Aiba were left in the hotel room which was provided by the hotel for them to rest. Jun had gone to check on the pastries and light snacks they had prepared for post press conference reception for the reporters. Sho and Ohno were going through the programme for the day with the hotel staff. Nino left the room to help Jun and Ohno when Sho came back to the room to give them some time together. Nino signalling to Sho, to inform him how nervous his best friend was. Sho look at his beautiful love, sat at the corner of the king bed deep in thought. He looks great with his dark green suit and beige shirt. Few buttons of the shirt were undone made him look sexy and he was glad that this sexy man belong to no one else but him. He sat next to him and pulled Masaki into his arms. “Baby, everything will be fine” he whispered softly to Masaki’s ears with full of love. Masaki turned his face to look at him. “Thank you Sho-chan, for everything. Yes’, I’m worried but I think as long I have you by my side everything will be fine.” Sho kissed his forehead lovingly. Masaki felt calmed. The other had a special power to calm him with his kiss and he can never imagine his life without him. “Ready?” Sho asked, looking at his watch, his secretary will be in front of their door any time soon. Masaki nodded and felt his phone vibrated. It was Sho’s grandfather, Masaki wondered why he called him instead of Sho. He picked up the call with a confused look while Sho is smiling at him. “Moshi-mosh, Jii-chan,” “Masaki, are you ready?” the grandfather asked. “hmm… yes” Masaki replied. “Don’t worry. This will be your time to prove them your love and you shouldn’t be afraid. Just be yourself and I believe your sincerity will reach them. Me and Baa-chan are here for you.” Masaki turned emotional listening to Sho’s grandfather’s words. Maybe his grandparents will say the same if they are still around. Sho grand parents had always loves him as their own and they were always there for him especially after both Masaki grandparents passed away. They always dropped by to visit him when they came to visit Sho in Tokyo and Masaki visited them whenever he had free time. “Thank You! Jii-chan, I will be strong for you and baa-chan.” He hangs up the call when Satoshi came to fetch them. “Ready?” Sho asked once again and offering his arms for Masaki to hold. “Yes! I’m ready” Masaki replied with a big smile and linked their arms to the ballroom. Masaki knew, as long his knight in shining armour by his side, he will be fine. Just as how Sho had become his knight and protected him for the past 15 years, now it was his time to protect him and their love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this chapters before the hiatus news and was planning to post this that night.   
> but the news came before I could post it and I felt really bad when both were having a press conference   
> although it was for different reasons. If you got what I meant.


	6. if it was hard for me it should be harder on him

 

Chapter 6

 

Sounds of clicks and flashes filled the ballroom as soon as both entered the room. The press conference will also be broadcasted live exclusively on Nishikido’s news portal apart from Sakurai Corporations media portal. His father tried to stop it but when his grandfather, one of the key executives and one of the major shareholders insisted that their employee should know the truth, his father had no more excuse to stop it. 

*************************************************************************************************************************************************

Both Sho and Masaki bowed politely to the reporters before taking their seat. Sho looked at his love who is taking a deep breath and squeezed the other hand under the table, to calm him before starting his speech. 

“Firstly, I would like to apologise to our family, friends and everyone in Sakurai Corporations for all the fuss from the rumours involving me these past days. To avoid more rumours and confusion, we will answer your questions as much as possible within our means however I hope for your cooperation and understanding to avoid questions that may caused any damage to our company as this press conference is about us not the business.” Hands were raised as soon as Sho end his opening speech. 

Q: “Seeing both of you come together, can we assume the marriage news is true? That both of you were married and kept it in secret in the past 6 years? And how long have you known each other?”

Sho smiled at his nervous lover in his left before answering the questions. 

S: Yes! The news about our marriage is true and the photos released were taken during our wedding. We’ve known and dated each other in the last 15 years ago till we decided to make it official and got married in Hawaii 6 years ago.

Q: But why it was kept as a secret, Is there any rejection from your family? Or do they know but insist to keep it as a secret due to family reputations.  
This time Sho took a deep breath before answering.

S: Other than our grandparents and our three close friends in the photos, no one know about our marriage including my parents so to say they kept it a secret for the sake of the family reputation is totally wrong. I’m sorry that they had to find out about our marriage in this way although this is not what I’ve planned. As why it was a secret, well I don’t think it will be easy for my parents to accept the fact that their eldest heir is a gay and is in love with another man. Maybe it is true that I do think of our reputation and I admit I was a coward at that time. As the eldest son, it was my responsibilities to continue the family business which my grandfather and my father built through a lot of hardships. Sakurai Corporation was not only about us but all the employees, stake holders and their families who worked hard to build it to what it is now and depending on it to support their families. I want to be able to contribute to the stability of the company, so they don’t have to worry about losing their job before I decided to announce to the world about it. I wanted to announce it when people can see my capability and Sakurai Corporation capability as it is without getting influence by my own interest. 

Q: So, the rumours about the possible marriage between you and the daughter of Ogawa group and the pregnancy are not true. So, she was not pregnant?

S: Yes, it was false rumours. It was true that our families met for dinner occasionally which of course Aiba-san was also aware of this, but it was a normal dinner between family friends who had known each other for a long time. As everyone knows, our father are best friends since they were in college and of course we as their kids had known each other since childhood but our relationship was nothing more than that especially after I went to middle school where I spent most of my time in my grandparents’ home. As about the pregnancy, I don’t think I’m in any position to comment since I don’t know anything about it but the rumours of the possibility it may be my child was false.

Q: My questions to Aiba-san, I’m sorry if my questions may sound offending, but it was hard to understand how you accepted this situation. Is there any special reason? 

Sho took his hand in his and squeezed it under the table to tell him it will be fine.

A: If your special reason referring to anything material my answer is no but if you asked me for my own special reason it will be because I’ve met a wonderful man who is always by my side and love me as what I am without caring about my status. Yes, it was hard and frankly there were times when I want to give up on this relationship, especially when I saw other couples expressing their love openly, but we must hide it even when we were together we must pretend to be friends. I even told him to break off our relationship when I first know who he is. But as it was hard for me it should be harder on him. While protecting me so I can lead my normal life and protecting our love, he also needs to protect his family, the corporation and everyone that depending their life on it. But instead of giving up, he continued to work hard to fulfil his responsibilities and I know I won’t be able to find another amazing guy like him, so I decided to stay with him and support him.

A loud of round of applause heard in the ballroom that made Aiba blushed, Sho smiled at his shy reactions. After few more serious questions, they became more relax and even the reporters started to ask more relaxing questions related to their relationship. 

Q: How did both of you met?

S: We met during summer vacation 15 years ago when I was in grade 9. I followed my grandparents to visit a farm nearby to their vacation home in Chiba. He was my saviour. I was almost stepped by a horse when I fell from it. It was so scary, and I thought that will be the end of my life but fortunately, Masaki was fast to pull the horse away before it ran over me. 

Q: So, you fell for him because he saved you?

The other reporter asked half teasing the couple. 

S: Hmm… I won’t say that I fell for him because of that but he did attract my attention because of that incident but after we are spending some time together in the farm during my stay, I fell for his beauty and laugh. He is like a happy virus that made me laugh along whenever he laughed.

A big wooo heard in the ballroom. 

A: Stop lying and made me blushed. Please don’t believe him, he is just lying.  


Aiba can feel the heat on his face and everyone were laughing along with his comment. The serious and awkward environment were gone. The casual atmosphere calmed them. 

Q: I was wondering if your disappearance every once a year had anything to do with your marriage and where you usually spend your time together since no one manage to capture both of you till recently. 

S: Yes! That is the only time we can spent our time as who we are. Since our birthday are 33 days apart so we use the days in between to spend it together and to be able to celebrate our birthdays together in our vacation home. Our friends called us the Tanabata couple since we only spent time together once a year. We do travel together regionally or to foreign countries. Well thanks to my efficient secretary we manage to enjoy our times peacefully. 

Q: Aiba-san, what do you love the most about Sakurai-san, Is he your first love?

A: First love? Hmm… I think so, as you can see he is a handsome man now, but he was more handsome when he was young, and he was cleverer than me. 

Sho looked at him with narrowed eyes while the reporters were laughing at his reactions before Aiba continued with his reason. 

A: He is someone who taught me, who only know nothing more of my family restaurant, about a lot of other things. I used to think that taking over my family business was enough, but he taught me to be someone better. Seeing him working hard to achieve his dream, it’s inspired me to have a dream too and he always supported and encouraged me to chase after it. I can proudly say that I am what I am today because of him. Because he was by my side that I manage to achieve it. 

S: Well after all he is my first love. 

Sho reply gain another laugh from everyone who love to see their playfulness.

Q: You are also aware there were rumours about you and Matsumoto-san among those in the culinary world. Are you aware of this Sakurai-san?”

Both laughed at the questions as they talked about it before. 

S&A: Yes, we are aware of it and we just laughed it off. 

A: Jun and I met in Culinary academy and we became good friend easily since we have the same interest in cooking and promised to start a restaurant together when he came back to Japan after completing his studies in France. But since I’m tight with my Chinese restaurant and know nothing of French cuisine, we’ve decided that I will only be one of the investors while Jun take charge of it. 

S: I’ve known Jun as long as Masaki know him so there is no issue of jealousy and the five of us are close friends. We are closer than brothers or family. I hope this will also clear the misunderstanding about their relationship. Since Matsumoto-san had been complaining that he can’t date because of us. 

Everyone laughed including Jun who was standing at the end of the room with Nino and Satoshi. Satoshi came forward to inform them their time is up and there is one last announcement from both. 

S: Once again we would like to thank everyone for coming today. We hope we manage to clear all the misunderstandings and we will be allowed to lead our life like other couples. We also hope, no one will be pointing fingers to the company or our family for our choice.  


Sho took a deep breath and look at Masaki who is nodding his head to show him his encouragement before delivering the last news. 

S: Before we end, I would like to announce that I am resigning from my position as Chief Operating Officer of Sakurai Corporation as of today. My brother, Shu Sakurai will be taking over my position. He had been learning from me these past years, although he may need more guidance but please put your trust in him and I hope you will look kindly upon him.

Q: Last questions, do you resign because of this issue? Did both of you plan to start a business together?

S: No, it had always been my dream to start my own business independently from my parents. But like I said I have my own responsibilities to make sure Sakurai Corporation is stable and there will be someone to continue taking care of the business when I left. I think this will be the right time for it. We will not be setting up the same business together. I will be focusing on setting up my own business consulting firm along with my secretary who is also my best friend, Ohno Satoshi. Masaki will be focusing on his restaurant business and franchising along with Matsumoto Jun and our best friend Ninomiya Kazunari who had been helping him in managing the Chinese restaurant.

Q: So, both of you are going to pursue different businesses? 

A: We may be pursuing different business, but as we had been doing now, we will keep rooting and supporting each other. Jule's Le Bistro will be Sakurai Sho and Ohno Satoshi first clients since we need a consultant’s advice to expand our restaurant franchising. So, Sakurai-san, おねがいしますplease take care of us and give us a good price for using your services.

Everyone laughed seeing both bowing to each other. Both posed lovingly for the reporters before they were joined by their three close friends who are always by their side before and left the room.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************

They were relieved with the good reaction that they received during the conference and now there is one more hurdle they need to cross. Sho wanted to go alone but Masaki insisted to follow him. Satoshi drove them to Sho’s parents house and as expected Ogawa family was there too. All eyes on both and Masaki can feel how much he was hated by them only Sho’s siblings were welcoming him. The Ogawa family stared at him with full of hatred, it didn’t bother him and but not Sho. “I’m sorry, Ogawa-san, but I don’t think you have any right to stare at him or look at him like that. It was not his fault or my fault when both you and my father decided to make a gay like me a scapegoat.” Sho said firmly standing in front of Masaki as if shielded him from the older man anger. “What a shameless person, how dare you came here after what you did?” Mrs Ogawa said. Masaki was holding his tears, he stopped Sho from saying anything when he heard Sho’s father’s voice. “If you want to talk to me, asked him to leave. He was not welcome here. I can’t accept him as part of my family.” Although he expected this will happen, Sho can’t help to be disappointed in his father. He wanted to answer him, but his mother voiced up first. “Why he needs to leave and not welcome here when he is part of our family. Whether you like it or not, he is your son in law.” This was the first time Sho saw his mother go against his father which shocked him, Masaki and his two younger siblings. “Are you in your right mind to accept that shameless guy as your son in law?” His father asked. His tone clearly shown his anger. Sho heard soft sobs from the one behind him. He felt guilty because of him, Masaki had to face this. “Shameless? If you think he was shameless for loving your son, then that make your son no different from him because they love each other. At least he didn’t sleep around unlike the woman who you chose to be your daughter in law and Ogawa-san, I’ve been keeping silence because of our husband friendship but you have no right to call my son in law shameless when your daughter is the shameless one hoping to be my daughter in law after sleeping around and got pregnant without knowing the father. What a shameless person are you to be in my house and show your almighty attitude towards my son in law.” As if a cat caught her tongue, Mrs Ogawa can’t answer his mother and looked at her husband. “Sakurai-san is this how you treasure our long friendship?” Mr Ogawa asked in anger and shoot a laser stare to Sho’s father. “Choose between us, your family or your best friend. It’s up to your choice. I’m tired of this stupid friendship. If this friendship which you appreciated so much meant to clean their mess every time it’s happened, I’m sorry, I’m not going to accept it. Now the decision is in your hand. Stop this stupid friendship or lost your family.” His mother said before his father can answer Mr Ogawa. 

 

His mother walked away and called Sho, Masaki and his younger siblings to follow her. “Let’s go kids, your father needs time to think. Let’s go and gave him as much time as he needed till he can make a wise decision”. Sho asked them to wait for a while because he has something to tell and to give to his father. “Father, I’m sorry if I’ve disappointed you, but as much as I want to follow what you said, I can’t jeopardize my happiness for your friendship and Masaki is my happiness which I want to protect. This is my resignation letter. Shu is ready to take over the job from me and I’m sure he will do well. Satoshi will still be in the company for next two weeks to help Shu get used to it before he joins me setting up our own new company. Good bye, Father, please be healthy.” Sho said and left. “Mum! Are you sure you want to leave him alone? I think he needs you now.” Sho tried to stop his mother from leaving but it seemed they had already prepared for this seeing all the luggage that they brought along with them. “Sometime! You need to leave them alone for them to realise your worth. If both of you not in rush, follow us to your grandfather house. I need to speak to both of you especially Masaki.” His mother replied looking right into Masaki eyes for the first time that night. Sho nodded his head and asked Satoshi to drive them there. His mother rode in his brother’s car along with his sister.


	7. thank you for not giving up on me

Final Chapter

 

Both his grandparents were shocked to see the whole family were there except for his father. His grandmother brought her mum to her room while everyone else resting to their own room, leaving Satoshi and his grandfather talking in the living room. Sho had asked Satoshi to stay for the night since they may not going back to Tokyo and he knew Satoshi was tired since he had been running around the whole day. His grandfather’s house was too big for only two of them. Since they always spent most of their time during their childhood there, each of them had their own room in the house. Masaki cried as soon as he was in Sho which was now their own room. Sho knew the other had been holding back his tears and let him cry as much as he wanted on his shoulders. “I’m sorry… Sho-chan, I caused unhappiness in your family.” Masaki said in between his sobs. “No! you didn’t baby, my father just needs some time to accept it. But Shu and Mai like you can’t you see how much they welcome you.” “But your mum left your father because of me, they fight because of me. I can’t be happy if my happiness caused sadness to others, I can’t Sho-chan, I can’t do it I can’t be selfish” Masaki said still crying in his arms. He tried to calm him down, but Masaki kept crying, “Sho-chan, maybe it was wrong for us to be to…” He can’t finish his words when two soft lips claimed his. Sho broke the kiss when he felt Masaki started to calm down. “Did the kiss felt wrong to you? Never said that again because I know it is right for me to be with you. You are the sunshine that brighten up my planned life Masaki and you should never doubt it.” Sho hugged him tightly, even when he was insulted, Masaki still put others happiness before his. How he wished his father can see Masaki’s sincerity. His heart clenched when once again his love was crying because of him when he was supposed to bring happiness to him. He had promised Masaki grandparents to take a good care of him and make him happy always but what he did till now only gave him the sadness and made Masaki cried because of him. “If there is someone at fault, it should be me Masaki, because I kept made you cried. I’m sorry Masaki if I’m selfish but I can’t live without you in my life.” Masaki moved his body a bit, so he can look at his husband and wipe the other tears with his thumb. “I’m sorry So-chan. I won’t said it again because I can’t live without you too.” Both tried to smile to bring comfort to each other. “I love you, baby” “I love you too Sho-chan” they stay like that together in each other arms, trying to find a comfort of their sadness in their love till they heard the knocks on their door. Sho wiped his tears and opened the door, it was his mother asking for a permission to talk to Masaki alone. Sho was hesitant but left the room when Masaki insisted it will be fine. 

 

“Sakurai-san, I’m sorry for causing the unhappiness in your family.” Masaki said as soon as Sho closed their room door. “Are you sorry for loving my son?” Masaki was taken aback by his mother in law questions, “No! I really love Sho, but I can’t be happy if our love caused the sadness in your family” Masaki replied. “So, if I said, we will be happy again if you divorced him, will you do that?” Masaki can’t answer it, as much as he didn’t want his happiness to cause sadness to others, he can’t live without Sho in his life. Sho’s mother laughed seeing his guilty and confused look. “Now! I know why my son loves you Masaki. You are too nice for your own sake. Don’t worry Masaki, it was not your fault but our fault for not seeing him as what he is but seeing him as what we want him to be. I’ve always known that my son is different from other boy even his father knows this, but instead of talking and find out the truth we just regarded it as a part of his growing process and left him to his grandparent’s care while we are busy building our status and reputation. We just see him as our heir of the family business, but we never see him as our son. For that I’m glad he met you” Masaki was speechless. He wondered if it was right for him to assume that she accepts him as part of their family? “Sakurai-san, do you mean you…?” Masaki stopped when Mrs Sakurai shook her head. “First of all, I think you should change the way you called me since I am your mother in law. You should call me mother instead of Sakurai-san.” Masaki can’t say anything as he started to cry again and knelt in front of the woman who now he can call a mother. “Thank you! Mother, for accepting me, I’ve always wanted to call you mother since I’ve never got so much chance to do it after my mum passed away when I was still a kid.” He put his head on his new mother’s lap and continue to cry. “You really are a cry baby, I wondered how you could be so patience living in hiding yourself as my son in law?” “I can do it because Sho-chan is always there for me.” Masaki replied in between his sobs. “Thank you, Masaki for bringing the happiness in my son’s life and I’m sorry that my family hurt you so much, but can you promise me one thing?” his mother in law asked. Masaki moved his head and looked into her eyes. “Yes Mother, I will do anything that you want.” Masaki said. “I’ve watched the conference and I can see how much you both loves each other, It’s been so long since the last time I saw him smiling like that with full of happiness in his eyes. Promised me that you will love him till the end and will always be by his side.” “I promised you mother, I will always love him and be by his side because I can’t live without him by my side too.” Mrs Sakurai wiped the tears on her son in law cheek. Sho who had been listening to them at the door was glad, he didn’t mean to eavesdropped, but he was worried that his mother will hurt his love. “I know you love him so much, but don’t you think it was bad to eavesdropped on us?” His mother asked when he saw Sho in front of the door. “I’m sorry mother and thank you for accepting us.” Sho hugged and kissed his mother on her cheek. “Have a good rest tonight, it had been tiring for all of us and we can talk more tomorrow.” "But father..?" Sho asked, "Gie him some times and I believe he will change his mind too" His mother said and left both alone. “I’m glad she changed her mind” Sho said. Masaki nodded his head, but he knows Sho was also worried about the public reactions. Satoshi had told them to off their phone and avoid reading any news about them. Nino reminded him countless of times to forget everything at least for tonight so he could calm his emotion and have a good rest but when he felt hands moving under his shirt and the soft kisses on his shoulders, he knew it will be another long night for him. 

 

A night during the summer 

 

Finally, they finished their last meeting with a new client for the day. Although their office had officially started their operations four months ago, thanks to his and Satoshi’s wide connection, they manage to build a comprehensive clients base in the short span of time. Sho was happy, he finally managed to run on his own path. Although at first, he was worried about the public reactions after his press conference that may affect the trust for his new business, most of the public don’t care and root for them even though they are some who were looking at them in negatively. Masaki moved in with him one week after the press conference since they no longer need to hide their marriage. Although his father yet to accept Masaki, he no longer forbids him to come to their house after his mother threaten him with separation. He still remembers how they had a hard time to persuade his mother to go home when his father came to fetch her from his grandparent’s house. His sister and brother love Masaki and his mother never hesitant to show her favouritism towards his son in law openly. Sometimes he felt his mother loves Masaki more than him. He was sad that his father had to end his long close friendship with Ogawa family but he found out from his mother how much his father had help him in the past and the reason why Ogawa want the marriage to happen was not only about the baby but also to help with their business which was on the verge of bankruptcy. He is still one of the main shareholders in Sakurai Corporations and his brother still asked for his opinions from times to time. Masaki still operating his Chinese restaurant but left full responsibility to Nino and his assistant chef to run it while he was busy with Jun in setting up second branch of Jule’s Le Bistro in Ginza. As promised, Masaki became his newly setup firm, first customer. He still remembers how Jun and Masaki were making noise about the service fee. “Sho-chan, how could you charge your own husband this much and we are your first customer you know?” Sho looks at Satoshi, the person in charge of the billing hoping for him to understand his signal to lower down the charges, "Masaki, the charges that we charged you was discounted by 50%, and I think it was reasonable. We need money to pay the bills and our staff salary” Masaki pouting knowing he can’t win over Satoshi when it comes to money. Jun always said that Nino had a bad influence on Satoshi and change him to a stingy man. 

 

Sho dropped by to a florist to buy 99 stalks of red roses for his love. “Tadaima!” but no answer, Sho was sure Masaki told him that he will be back earlier than him but the darkness in their living told him the opposite. Sho tried to call him but it went to voicemail and Sho started to be worried till he passed by their dining table where the table was set for candle light dinner with a fine French dining course and his favourite red wine. He called Masaki but still no reply, the dim light in from the dining area continued to their bedroom. There were polaroid photos of them since they were young till now scattered on the floor as if showing him the way to their bedroom. Sho picked the photo one by one and realized there were messages behind each of the photos. The last photo in front of their bedroom door was the photo of them taken on the first day they met at the farm after Masaki saved him from the horse. “Together, Always Be With You” was written at the back. “Okaeri!” finally he heard Masaki’s reply once he opens their bedroom door but the view waiting for him made his throat dry. The sexy Masaki in Maroon bathrobe seating at the corner of their bed waiting for him with his most seductive smile. He went closer, passed him the roses and sat next to him “Seems like someone in his naughty mode tonight?” Sho whispered closely to his lover’s ear. “Don’t you like what you see? Masaki replied him with a question and pushed Sho to lie down on their bed while Masaki is seating on top of him. His hand moving fast to take off whatever material on the other body before loosening his bathrobe. “Happy Anniversary Honey and thank you for loving me.” Masaki said and claimed the other lips. It is not only their wedding anniversary, but it was also the day when they first met at the farm. The chose to get married on the same date to cherish the day they met. It was their first time to celebrate it intimately in 10 years after they change their Tanabata period from summer to winter. Before even when they meet on the day, it will only be a friendship lunch with Jun, Nino and Satoshi as their cover but now they are free to love and celebrate every single important day in their life together. Masaki moans in their kiss when he felt Sho fingers started to prepare him. He broke the kiss and moan his husband name when Sho fingers hit his spot. Sho turned them around so Masaki now beneath him. “I love you baby and thank you for not giving up on me.” He claimed his lovers’ lips to a lustful kiss and thrust his member deep inside his loves, leading them to a hot steamy night to celebrate their love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I planned to finished this earlier but it took longer that I've expected since I need sometimes  
> to pulled myself back from the shock. 
> 
> Thank You for reading. I hope it didn't bore you and you enjoyed  
> the modern age Tanabata story
> 
> P/s: Your comments much appreciated to help me improve my writing.


End file.
